


warm coffee (do you love me?)

by beanieklaine (princeissy)



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge- 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Days, Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeissy/pseuds/beanieklaine
Summary: In which Sage, the barista at the Lima Bean, watches Kurt and Blaine's relationship develop.





	

Sage watched the two boys walk into the Lima Bean every day after school, still dressed in their Dalton uniforms. The taller of the two, with the impeccable hair, she learned, was named Kurt, and the shorter, with the charming, yet sincere smile, was Blaine.  
Every day, the two would arrive at four in the afternoon, a nonfat mocha for Kurt and a medium drip for Blaine. If Blaine was buying, he’d sneak in a cookie for them to share, and if Kurt was buying, he’d always buy a couple biscotti for their coffee.

Sage never meant to intrude, of course, but the two boys fascinated her. They both seemed to stare at the other when the other was distracted, and even when Kurt seemed to be enthralled in a long rant, Blaine looked at him as if he hung the sun and stars, and when Blaine chattered incessantly, Kurt only smiled and listened with a look of pure adoration of his face. What a cute couple, she thought to herself. I hope Eve and I look that cute.

To Sage’s surprise, the two weren’t actually dating (yet, she added in her head), despite the lingering glances and flirty looks. However, every time the pair came in after school, she would always keep an eye on the two, hoping for new developments.

Sage saw the time when Blaine seemed absolutely distraught, muttering something about Sadie Hawkins and an anniversary, and Kurt sat with his arm wrapped around Blaine’s shoulder, running a comforting hand over his back. She cheered internally, of course, when Blaine pressed his face in Kurt’s neck, and she couldn’t help slipping over an extra blueberry muffin with their coffee order on the house. Sage was there the day Blaine returned the favor, Kurt’s face buried in his chest as he cried, angrily cursing “fucking Neanderthals,” and if she slipped Kurt a couple extra pieces of biscotti with a wink, her manager didn’t see it.

Sage was there the day Kurt showed up impeccably dressed, the Dalton blazer nowhere to be found. And of course, she saw the adorable little kiss he pressed to the corner of Blaine’s mouth.  
It had been a few weeks since her two favorite customers had come to the coffee shop, but this time they came again out of uniform, holding hands over the table. As she walked by to pick up a few mugs of coffee that the previous customers had left behind, she heard Blaine say quietly, “I love you,” and heard Kurt respond sweetly, “I love you, too.”

Discreetly, she sneaked into the back room, putting “Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop” as the next song on the queue, watching as they both blushed a little at the song.

It was nearly a year later, and Sage this time was sat by the window of the Lima Bean twisting her wedding ring around her finger, leaning against her girlfriend Eve. She didn’t work for the Lima Bean anymore. Surprised, she watched as her favorite couple came in, an engagement ring on Kurt’s finger, and stopped by her table, dropping a small card.

A wedding invitation, and if she cried a little when she watched the two have their first dance to “Falling in Love in at a Coffee Shop,” only Eve was there to tease her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Sylvan Esso's "Coffee." :)
> 
> Reblog on [Tumblr](https://beanieklaine.tumblr.com/post/156918906854/warm-coffee-do-you-love-me).


End file.
